


Adorable Fluff

by Sailor Bluestar (sailorbluestar)



Series: Misadventures of Fluffy!Finn [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brave Finn, Finn is literally fluffy, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonsense, Romance, Shapeshifting, Shy Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorbluestar/pseuds/Sailor%20Bluestar
Summary: Finn wakes up to find the world around him a lot bigger than expected. Poe panics.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Capture of The Vapor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744606) by [asingerofsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asingerofsongs/pseuds/asingerofsongs), [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 
  * Inspired by [Charismatic Megafauna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585388) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> Here's a gift to all readers. Happy holidays!
> 
> It's inspired by The Capture of The Vapor by asingerofsongs and MayGlenn (specifically the line where Leia thought of Finn as a 'kitten of a young man'. Also it's inspired by Charismatic Megafauna by imaginary_golux because who doesn't love the idea of Star Wars characters as animals?

Poe tinkered with his beloved Black One. He was restricted from the Med bay, only allowed to visit the comatose Finn during visiting hours. No amount of charm on his part could lift that restriction. Something about him and BB-8 being underfoot.

[Friend-Poe, time to visit Jacket-Thief-Finn,] BB-8 reminded him.

"Is it that time already?" Poe asked, starting to put away his tools. "You ready Bee?"

[That is a ridiculous question Friend-Poe,] BB-8 retorted. [Clearly Jacket-Thief-Finn needs to wake up to keep you from saying stupid things.]

"And you need to stop calling him Jacket Thief, I gave him that jacket, he didn't steal it," Poe gently admonished as they made their way to the Med bay.

[I will consider changing his designation when you confess your feelings to him,] BB-8 beeped at him cheerily.

Poe blushed and sputtered indignantly as they entered the Med bay. The nurse on duty at the sign-in desk rolled his eyes as Poe signed in before wandering into Finn's room. Poe opened his mouth to greet the comatose Finn, only to shut it in shock. Finn's bed was empty. He quickly backed out of the room to make sure he didn't walk into the wrong room. Nope. It was Finn's room. He rushed out to the sign-in desk.

"Did you move Finn?" Poe demanded.

The nurse on duty frowned and pulled up the records of patients and replied, "No, there are no notes about being moved for any reason. He should be in the room he was first placed in."

"Well he's not there!" Poe exclaimed. "Was there anyone else going into his room? Was there a security breach?"

The nurse checked the sign-in logs, "There doesn't seem to be anyone unusual."

"I have to go tell the General," Poe said, running out the door with BB-8 hot on his heels.

The nurse shook his head and went to notify the doctors.

"General! General!" Poe panted as he burst into the command center.

Leia looked up from her datapad and asked, "What did you break this time Commander?"

"It's Finn! He's missing!" Poe informed her.

"Oh my, that's terrible news," C-3PO droned. "We're doomed."

Leia frowned and handed her datapad off to an awaiting aid. "Pull up all the security footage, if someone snuck onto the base, I want to know. If someone took Finn off the base, I want to know. I need to know if the First Order's behind all this," Leia ordered. She turned to Poe, confident that answers would be found soon. "Walk with me Dameron."

Leia led the way back to the Med bay, where Dr. Kalonia was waiting for them. Together they walked into Finn's room, the bed still disturbingly empty.

"Finn wasn't moved to another room. Oddly enough, the bed's monitoring systems are still registering that Finn is still in there. I can't explain it," Dr. Kalonia informed them.

Leia circled the bed, assessing everything. The blanket was rumpled, but there was clearly no one under them. The monitors above the bed displayed heart beats, blood pressure, and mental stimuli. She closed her eyes and reached out to the Force, directing her mind's eye to the bed. The spark of presence that she associated as Finn was still present, only, it was denser, smaller. She opened her eyes to stare at the bed once more.

"Well?" Poe asked, anxious.

Leia reached out and gently pulled back the blanket, revealing a fluffy critter lying on its back, it's four furry legs splayed out.

"What?" Poe breathed in shock.

One of the furry legs twitched at the change in temperature and the creature rolled over onto its side, curling up to try and keep warm. On its back, they could see a strip of healing flesh, in the same place as Finn's lightsaber wound.

"Finn? That's Finn?" Poe asked, reaching out.

Leia stopped him from touching Finn, "We shouldn't startle him. We don't know how he'll react to this."

"What happened?" Poe asked, his eyes locked onto Finn's new form.

"Those strong in the Force are capable on taking a secondary form, usually some kind of animal," Leia explained. "The animal is a representation of who they are inside. Makes it harder to hide true intentions."

"What's yours General?" Poe asked, cheekily.

Leia rolled her eyes and tenderly tucked the blanket around Finn. He sniffed a little, curling up tighter. His nose twitched a little when her hand passed close it it, scenting her. They watched as he blinked, ears twitching, eyes staring at Leia's hand, trailing up her arm and to her face.

"Buddy!" Poe exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Finn spun his head around to stare at Poe, giving a small mew. Hearing the sound, Finn jumped to his feet, now paws, eyes darting around for the source of the sound, not realizing that it came from him.

"Hey, buddy, it's okay," Poe soothed. "You're safe; adorably cute, but safe. Rey and Chewbacca got you off Starkiller after she kicked Kylo Ren's ass. They would've liked to be here when you woke up, but they're off fetching Luke Skywalker."

Finn blinked at Poe, cocking his head. He took in his surroundings, including himself.

"I believe this might be of use to you," Leia said, amused, placing a standing mirror on the bed. "Congratulations, you're Force-sensitive. People who are strong enough in the Force can take on an animal form."

Finn padded closer to the mirror, assessing what he was seeing. He was some sort of a feline with a silvery-brown coat. He had black tufts on his ears and little ruffs on his jaw. He turned his back to the mirror and saw the lightsaber scar and a short, stubby tail. His paws were larger than what he would've expected for a creature of his size.

"You are so adorable buddy," Poe said, grinning. "You're are going to be so popular with the ladies."

[Did something happen to Jacket-Thief-Finn?] BB-8 beeped, reminding Poe of its presence.

Finn flicked his ears and peered over the edge of the bed and down at BB-8.

[Designation changed to Tiny-Jacket-Thief-Cat-Finn,] BB-8 stated.

"Lynx," Leia corrected. "Some variant of a lynx, though, what with those paws; probably one of the snow-bound variants. I believe the form is currently in a baby-state and as he grows accustomed to the Force and to his new form, it will age."

[Designation changed to Tiny-Jacket-Thief-Lynx-Finn,] BB-8 corrected.

Finn suddenly gave a small mew, jumped and scrambled under the blanket, tripping over his paws, startled by the large hand on his body.

"I'm so sorry Finn, I didn't mean to scare you," Poe apologized. "You looked so fluffy, I couldn't help myself."

Finn peeked his head out from under the blanket. Poe slowly reached out with his hand, letting Finn scent him. Finn ducked his head back under the blanket.

"Perhaps you should have your palm up?" Leia suggested gently.

Poe blinked and considered how it might look to Finn when he reached for him, flashing back to how Kylo Ren had reached for him in that horrid cell.

"Right, sorry," Poe murmured, shaking off those memories and reached out again, this time, with his palm up.

Finn popped his head back out and gave his fingertips a small lick before retreating back under the blanket. Poe wilted.

"Don't take it personally," Leia reassured. "I found it unbearable to be touched when I first transformed. Give him time."

"Right," Poe murmured.

"Come on, now that we know where Finn is, I guess I can call off the security search," Leia said.

"Will I be able to treat my patient?" Dr. Kalonia asked, reminding them of her presence.

"It'll be up to Finn whether he'll allow you to touch him," Leia replied. She looked over at Finn and suggested to him, "You should let the good doctor tend to your injuries, to make sure the change didn't negatively affect them."

The blanket undulated a little.

Leia smiled and informed Dr. Kalonia, "Most likely he'll be sleeping, just make sure you know he's awake and aware of you before you do anything to him. He might decide to hide from you if you don't."

Dr. Kalonia huffed, "I had hoped that he wouldn't become a problematic patient like Commander Dameron."

"Hey!" Poe pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad."

The two women stared at him. He flushed and looked away.

"Anyway, I'll leave Finn to your capable hands," Leia said, grabbing Poe in the arm and dragging him away. "Poe can visit you later," she called back towards Finn.

Dr. Kalonia turned to regard the lump on the bed and asked, "So, are you going to let me look you over?"

The lump wiggled a little and Finn popped his head out. He slowly inched out from underneath the blanket, head lowered, balefully looking up at her. She offered her hand, letting Finn sniff her, before laying his head in her palm. Dr. Kalonia brought her scanner within his sight, she felt how he tensed and wiggled uncomfortably.

"Just a scanner," Dr. Kalonia reassured, slowly moving it over him.

Slowly, Finn started to relax, but he never took his eyes off the scanner.

* * *

"Buddy! How's it hanging?" Poe asked, barging into Finn's room with a bag in hand and BB-8 following after him.

Finn popped his head from his blanket and gave a soft mew.

"Doc said that you were practically healed up," Poe informed him. "She'll want to look you over again when you're back to your human-self, but you're free to go if you want." Poe held up the bag and opened it to reveal a blanket lining the inside. "I can carry you around in this, that way you wouldn't be trampled by everyone."

Poe laid the bag on the bed, giving Finn the choice. Finn wiggled out from under the blanket and sniffed at the bag. He wiggled his way into the bag and popped his head back out of the opening, staring at Poe, giving another little mew. Poe grinned down at Finn and carefully lifted the bag, strapping it across his chest.

"There, now you can see everything," Poe beamed.

[Greetings Tiny-Jacket-Thief-Lynx-Finn,] BB-8 beeped.

Finn looked down at BB-8 and mewed back.

"Isn't that a little long?" Poe complained.

[You prefer designation Jacket-Thief-Finn?] BB-8 asked innocently.

"You know what, never mind," Poe muttered.

Poe left the Med bay, after signing them out. Technically, Finn should still remain in the Med bay for observation, but he got permission to take Finn out and about while he was stuck in his animal form. Random people stopped them to coo at Finn. If they got too close, Finn would pop back down in the bag to hide and Poe was forced to shoo their visitors away.

"You don't have to be so shy little buddy," Poe said once Finn popped his head back up. "No one on this base will hurt you. You are much too adorable for them to ever consider lifting a finger against you."

Finn twitched his nose and licked his chops.

"Heh, hungry are you," Poe chuckled. "Less see if there's anything you might like in the mess."

Poe waved to his pilots when he entered the mess hall and got in line for food.

"What do you think little buddy?" Poe asked, pointing out each dish.

Finn sniffed at the dishes, then looked up at Poe and twitched his ears.

Poe smiled, "I guess I'll grab a little of everything yeah? Sound good?"

Finn mewed, nodding his head. Poe started filling a plate for Finn with a little bit of everything alongside a plate for himself. He settled into a spot reserved for him by his pilots.

"What do you have there Commander?" Jessika asked, peering at the bag that Poe gently set down on the table after he put down the trays. "And why do you have so much food?"

[It's for Tiny-Jacket-Thief-Lynx-Finn,] BB-8 replied.

Jessika blinked and asked, "Finn?"

Finn wiggled out of the bag and tripped over his paws on the slick tabletop. Poe laughed and slid the tray closer to Finn as he righted himself.

"That's not Finn, that's an animal, which, last I checked, is not native to this planet. Did you smuggle a pet in?" Snap asked, frowning at Finn.

Finn turned his head and stared back at Snap, ears tilted back and gave a loud mew.

"Turns out people who are strong enough in the Force can change forms," Poe informed them. "This really is Finn, so please don't call him a pet or an animal."

"You're so adorable and fluffy!" Jessika squeaked, reaching out to touch Finn.

Finn darted away from her, making her frown at him.

"The General said that for the first while, most people would prefer not to be touched," Poe explained. "So just leave him be guys."

"But he's so fluffy!" Jessika protested.

"Trestor," Poe said sternly. "No."

Jessika pouted, "Fine. Sorry Finn."

Finn mewed and gave a small shrug and turned back to sniffing at the different dishes. He methodically sniffed at each item on the plate before nibbling a little to see if he liked it. If he liked it, it disappeared quickly. If he didn't, he moved onto the next item. Poe watched him fondly between bites of his own meal.

Jessika kicked Poe under the table and hissed quietly to him, "You are so in love it's sickening."

Poe blushed and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Snap snickered as he watched Finn try to drink from a glass. "Poe, you'd better rescue him," he informed Poe.

"Gah! I didn't think of that," Poe gasped, reaching for the glass. "I'll be right back with something that should help you drink."

Poe rushed to the kitchens to try and get a saucer for Finn to drink from. He returned to see a crowd surrounding his seat.

"Oi! Back! Get back!" Poe shouted.

The crowd parted to find Finn darting around the table, avoiding curious fingers, occasionally tripping over his paws. His fur was puffed up in agitation and Poe could see the panicked look in his eyes.

"Shoo! Leave him alone!" Poe ordered.

The crowd slowly dissipated.

"Sorry about that buddy," Poe apologized as he set down Finn's drink.

Finn panted and rushed to the saucer to lap at the blue milk Poe had chosen for him.

Poe turned to Jessika and Snap and asked, "Why didn't you do anything?"

Snap shrugged and replied, "They appeared so quickly. Sorry."

"Besides," Jessika added, "it's rather understandable to be enamored with this adorable fluff. He looks so soft. Sorry Finn."

Poe buried his head in his hands. He felt something press on his head and heard a small mew close by. He looked up to see Finn looking at him. Poe glanced at Finn's plate and asked, "Finished buddy?"

Finn nodded and padded over to the bag, sliding slightly. Poe held the opening opened so Finn had an easier time getting inside. Poe carefully strapped the bag back onto himself and gathered their trays for disposal. He wasn't very hungry anymore. He left the mess hall and swung by the communication center. He peeked his head in, with Finn leaning out as well.

Leia looked up, saw them at the door and waved them in. "Enjoying the sights gentlemen?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Poe replied cheekily.

Finn gave a mew.

Leia smiled at Finn, "You're probably wondering when you'll get to transform back."

Finn mewed again.

"Unfortunately," Leia replied. "That depends on the person."

Finn cocked his head to one side.

"Depending on how long it takes for you to get comfortable in this form, that's how long it'll take for you to change back. Once you change back, you'll be able to control the change," Leia informed him, before holding up a holopic. "Chewie decided to be funny and take a picture of Rey."

Finn's ears perked up as he studied the holo. Rey was tawny, speckled feline, with dark markings around her nose and muzzle.

"Best guess we've got is that she's a mountain lion. Care to send a holo back?" Leia asked.

Finn nodded and tried to wiggle out of the bag while it was still strapped to Poe.

"Woah buddy, let me set you down," Poe exclaimed, quickly unbuckling the bag. _'Right, what was I thinking. Finn's better off with Rey than with me,'_ Poe thought to himself.

Finn wiggled out of the bag once it touched the ground and waited patiently for Leia to take a holo of him.

"There, done," Leia informed him. "Now go get used to this form. The faster you do so, the faster you return to your human form."

Finn mewed and darted off around the command center.

"Finn!" Poe gasped. "Come back, I don't want you stepped on!"

Leia placed her hand on his elbow and reassured him, "Don't worry, he's agile enough to avoid that." Then she gave him a knowing look and said, "Though, I'm sure you'd like for him to be back in his human form sooner rather than later?"

Poe sputtered and extricated himself from her grasp to follow after Finn.

"Those two are utterly hopeless," Leia commented.

[Yes they are,] BB-8 agreed, before following its pilot to try and corral Finn.

* * *

Finn darted out into the hall, getting used to running along slick tiles by using his claws for a little bit of traction. He heard BB-8 rolling behind him. He smelt fresh greenery and oil through the door in front of him and darted inside to find himself in what must be the hanger bay. He ran along the edge until he hit the open air and grassy area. He heard BB-8 beep at him, but he continued on into the grass and headed towards the trees. He needed to go to the bathroom and doubted he would've been able to go in the fresher.

 _'If I'm an animal, I guess I might as well go to the bathroom like an animal,'_ Finn thought to himself. _'I wish I could've asked the General how she handled that sort of thing. Oh what am I thinking, I can't ask her that!'_

Finn hunted for a suitable spot and let instincts take over to relieve himself. Distantly, he heard Poe calling his name. When he finished, he popped his head about and couldn't see the base.

 _'Oh no!'_ Finn despaired, trying to scent where he came from, to follow the trail back.

Unfortunately, he wasn't used to tracking by scent and there were so many scents in these woods to choose from. He decided to climb a nearby tree to get a better vantage point. Using his claws, he climbed the closest tree, settling onto the lowest branch. He saw Poe calling for him.

"Poe!" Finn tried calling out, only for it to come out as a loud mew. "Poe!"

"I hear you buddy, keep calling out and I'll find you," Poe shouted, wandering closer.

Finn continued to call until Poe was staring up at him, grinning, "A little lost buddy? Are you stuck in the tree?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Finn muttered, only for it to still come out in mews. "If I wasn't so in love with you..."

Finn slowly clawed his way down the trunk of the tree to the forest floor.

"Do you want me to carry you around again?" Poe asked, offering the bag.

Finn shook his head.

"Alright, you let me know if you get tired," Poe insisted and led them back to the base.

Thus, Finn returned to base, bracketed by Poe on one side and BB-8 on the other.

* * *

Poe scattered his pillow and blankets on the floor, settling in comfortably. It was an exercise in patience giving Finn a bath, but he managed to get it done and Finn's fur was sticking up everywhere from being toweled dry. Finn sat next to Poe on the blankets and started licking at his fur, smoothing it down.

"Alright Bee, start it up," Poe said. They had decided to watch holovids in his room for the remainder of the day.

Poe hardly paid attention the vid, preferring to watch Finn become enraptured by it. He was so expressive, jumping to his feet at the exciting bits, ducking low on the blanket during the tense scenes. He hadn't realized he had closed his eyes when something soft nuzzled his cheek. Poe cracked open one eye and saw Finn staring at him.

"Hey little buddy," Poe whispered, not wanting to scare Finn off.

Finn backed off a little, making Poe sad. However, while Poe expected Finn to return to his spot on the blankets, Finn pushed at Poe's hand, trying to get underneath it. Poe helped by lifting it a little, watching to see what Finn was trying to do. Finn, in response, arched up into his hand, rubbing his head against his palm. Finn looked at Poe, gave a soft mew and darted back over to his shoulder, rubbing his face against the side of Poe's neck. Slowly, Poe lifted his hand and brought it to Finn's head, lightly scratching behind his ears. Finn started purring and Poe smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Poe found himself on the floor of his room, with a body next to him, curled up at his side. He looked over to find Finn, back in his human form.

"Finn!" Poe exclaimed. "You're human again."

"Ngh, wha," Finn mumbled, lifting his head to regard Poe sleepily.

"Finn, you're human again. I guess this means you can now control the change," Poe said excitedly.

Finn finally registered Poe's words and sat up, looking down at himself. "Oh thank the Force, it was so frustrating to not be able to be understood by anyone."

Poe blushed, realizing that Finn was naked. "Uh, I'll go see if there's anything I have that might fit you there buddy."

Poe rose to look through his closet. He offered Finn the clothes and retreated to his fresher. When he exited his fresher, he found Finn fully dressed, the pillow and blankets back on his bed, neatly made, and Finn standing there, waiting for him.

Poe scratched the back of his head and said, "So, I guess I'd better return you to the Med bay, so that Dr. Kalonia can take a look at you and officially say you're good to go."

"Yeah," Finn said, demurely. "But first, I want to ask you something."

"Sure, ask away," Poe replied.

"Do you like me?" Finn asked.

Poe sputtered and blushed, cursing his complexion for giving him away. "Why do you ask buddy?"

Finn shrugged and replied, "Just a feeling I guess. So, do you?"

Poe coughed and said, "Uh, you don't have to return those feelings. You're not obligated to return them or anything like that. You are your own person and you're allowed to like whomever you wish."

Finn stepped closer to Poe and Poe turned his head, unable to look Finn in the eyes. Finn gently turned Poe's head back to face him and Poe looked at anywhere but Finn's face.

"And if I choose to return those feelings?" Finn asked softly.

Poe's eyes snapped to Finn's and breathed, "Then I would consider myself the luckiest man alive."

Finn smiled and gently kissed Poe. BB-8 chose this opportunity to take a holopic. For prosperity.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Finn is a Canadian lynx.  
> Rey is a mountain lioness.


End file.
